


Drowning

by CozySnoozy



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Body Horror, Horror, Mild Gore, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozySnoozy/pseuds/CozySnoozy
Summary: A young woman's house is overtaken by a strange surge of water, covering all her ceilings in a deep dark stain. This is a sort-of creepypasta based off of a strange dream I had. I tried my best to write my way through it, and take it as seriously as I could. It's a bit tongue-in-cheek, but I hope you enjoy it!
Kudos: 7





	Drowning

That day, water began to pour from the ceiling. Dribbling with no end in sight, and a huge, dark stain was on every ceiling in the house. It wasn't simple dripping, and there was no rain in sight... The snow was frozen on top of our house, so it didn't come from any melting either. The roof was also fairly solid and well-put together. Not to mention... this was happening on every floor in our house. The water just kept coming, even in places where there shouldn't be any liquids running.

I disconnected most of my electronics, and tried to keep them dry. I didn't want anything happening to my stuff. Call me a bit cheap, but it'd suck if everything I bought within the last few years broke because of some random, strange plumbing issue with my house.

I'd call a repairman tomorrow.

But regardless, I did keep my phone on me, since it was waterproof, and a good source of entertainment. I needed something to occupy myself, and that was about all I had. I felt a little more secure knowing that I had contact with the rest of the world, even if it was just through going on Twitter, Youtube, or even Discord. I could also call a friend if it grew unbearable, and I wanted to crash at their place. But I didn't feel like it was necessary at all, it was just... water.

But that big, dark splotch floating above my head at any given moment was... well, it made every room I was in feel damp, and somewhat oppressive.

After wrapping my computer tower up, and hiding it in a corner, I tried to find a comfortable area to rest. The water wasn't dripping everywhere in the house. It was centralized in one or two spots per room. And they made the room smell like a wet dog that had just come in from the rain. I side-stepped them when I could, but it always felt like the small, steady stream of water would hit me some way or another. I got nailed in the shoulder, or even on the top of the head. I felt a bit humiliated each time, but it's not like anyone else in the house cared -- it was happening to them too.

* * *

The next day, for some reason, I called my estranged father. I don't know why I did, but I mentioned the problem to him. He didn't really have an answer for it, since it was just... a random, strange problem. He noted that I couldn't just ignore it, like I always did. Another jab from him, not even really happy to talk to me after so long. I ended the phone call with a small "I love you." And then cursed him out, and complained to my sister that I didn't even know why I bothered.

So I called the plumbing company, for tangible results instead of meandering around and getting bitched at.

"So, what's wrong with your plumbing?" A gruff but friendly voice asked me.

"The ceiling is drenched in water, and there's constant dribbling coming down in every room," I said. I was annoyed that day, so I was a bit overly blunt with the man.

"... Every room?"

"Yeah."

"That's... pretty extreme. Were there any prior incidents? Had you seen stains on the ceiling before this? Do you know how your plumbing is set up?"

I answered no for each of the questions. "And... There shouldn't be any water in those rooms, right? I mean, even the upper floors where there's no bathrooms or anything like that. It seems kind of strange. How does something like this happen?"

The man didn't answer me, and said "Well, we'll come check it out later. If it's as severe as you're saying, then it'll be expensive... But still cheaper than just buying a new house."

"All right." I said, and the call ended on some friendly banter.

If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought it was weird that they had been able to come around that fast. But maybe business was just slow right now. But it seems like winter would be full of plumbing issues. My brain didn't process any of this at the time. I was just tired of getting soaked by grey water.

A duo of two men answered the call, and introduced themselves as brothers. They didn't give us names, just that they were from the company. They first checked the ceiling in the living room.

"Well, bro, that's a stain all right," the taller one said.

"No fucking duh," the shorter, but older one mumbled to himself, and then turned to me. "Do you mind if we cut a hole in your ceiling? We need to take a look in there."

I shrugged and said, "Yeah sure."

And with that, the two went outside, and brought in a stepladder, and a saw. The taller one went up, and cut a square out, big enough to fit his torso. But...

As soon as the hole was made, water started coming out of the seams in what looked to be a torrent. The taller brother got soaked by the water, and nearly fell off. The other one held him up, and brought him down till the water slowed down. But the carpet all around them was soaked, and looked like a hole had opened in the floor, from how dark the fluid was. It couldn't even really be called water anymore, could it?

"I'll pay for any damages to your equipment," I chimed in, while the two looked obviously irked by the downpour.

The older brother sighed, "Don't worry, it's fine... But yeesh, what the hell is wrong with your plumbing? Are the walls just, filled with water?"

"Nah, can't be that," the younger brother said, "otherwise the walls would be like that too. Somethin's up with the ceiling specifically, somehow."

After a bit of drying off, the lanky one went up and looked into the ceiling, holding up a flashlight to see. He yelled down to his brother. "There's nothing in here! No pipes, not a single water source. What the hell's goin' on here?"

I felt strange hearing that, even though I had felt an odd amount of certainty that this would be the case. That amount of water doesn't come out of nowhere, common sense told me. So somewhere along the line, this water all just... appeared the other day. And it was so bad that the ceiling was filled with it, but somehow not the walls?

I didn't know what to think about it, so I asked the two to check some of the other rooms. And they did. Another square, another overflow of water, two drenched plumbers.

"We ain't checking another, by the way," the older brother said to me after the second set of towels they'd exhausted. Their skin was greyed out from the color of the fluid. They'd probably have to wash it off themselves at home... I wanted to apologize, but the younger brother stuck his head into the ceiling again before I had time to think of anything good to say.

"Nope! Still nothing that gives me any clue why it's like this!" He yelled down.

The two shook their heads, “Well. I don’t know what to do here. It’s kind of, well. It’s kinda fucking strange if I’m going to be completely honest. Forgive my language, but this doesn’t just happen outta the blue. I won’t charge ya anything, cuz I didn’t fix anything, but I’m gonna just… head out with my brother.” The older brother said, and the younger one chimed in with a “Mhm!”

The two left, and I was left with a huge stain on my carpet, and a complete lack of understanding. I don’t know what to do, so I called my friend and asked if I could crash at her place for the night. I needed to get away from whatever this was.

* * *

Unfortunately, She didn't have time to keep me in her home, so I had to settle for either paying for my own hotel room, or sleeping in my own house for the night. It wasn't my ideal, but I'd at least be able to get some sleep, now that the water was pouring out of a spot away from my bed. I put a bucket underneath the hole, and hoped most of it would land in there, and I could get some sleep.

I spent the rest of the day fiddling around, and making sure everything in my house that shouldn't get wet was stored away. To keep out the chance of an electrical fire. I covered even outlets that weren't vital, though it was unlikely for them to get hit by water.

As I went to bed, I felt strange, and uncomfortable. I didn't want to go to sleep. If I did, I'd be unable to dream peacefully, or at least that's how I felt at the time. I was never great at following my own intuition, but I felt I had to for now.

I opened Youtube on my phone, and scrolled around. I watched some silly videos that weren't exactly entertaining or interesting. Just mind-numbing content you watch to pass time.

It wasn't my ideal, but it kept me going a little bit longer.

Eventually, I ended up watching super niche SM64 videos, just watching people report on weird oddities in the game's mechanics, or speedrunning tactics. I barely understood anything from that scene -- after all, I wasn't really the kind of person who played with mechanics like that. But it was interesting to watch other people talk about them like that. If I ever did end up speedrunning for some reason, it'd probably come in handy, as unlikely as that was.

Eventually the videos turned from silly and niche, to weird and creepy things found in the game. There was a whole 30 minute video just dedicated to how WEIRD and FRIGHTENING (?!?!?) the piano in Boo's Mansion was. It wasn't that I didn't think the piano was freaky, but I just considered it so universal that it didn't really matter much.

But hey, whatever. I'm no bitch who fusses over details.

I watched the entirety of it, watching some nasally boring dude talk about how it was SO FREAKY and it was baffling that it was put into a game for Literally Children. I didn't understand why kids were apparently so naive that they couldn't handle a jumpscare, but, whatever. It's just a Youtube video.

I kept waving off my annoyances, but I probably was hate-watching it honestly.

Once the video was actually over, I checked the time... 12 PM. Okay. Maybe I should actually go to bed. I don't need to watch Mario videos this late. I'm in my 20's.

I clicked on another one, swearing this was the last one. It was titled.

"What if you drown before you reach..." And it ended there. It was a Mario thumbnail, for sure, but it didn't say what the subject matter was. It was just this quiet, barely watched video, the thumbnail being a picture of Mario looking away from the camera in what looked to be the waterway in Peach's Castle, where you purge out the water to get to the invisibility cap.

Again, weirdly specific content, but whatever. (How did I remember that, based just off of a thumbnail? That's the bigger question.)

The video started out with Mario somehow using the metal cap in the aforementioned location. He only had 1 health tick left, and he seemed close to death. The water was strangely grey and murky. He walked a bit further, and the metal power-up started to fade. For some reason, here, a sense of unease started to set in. I tried to rationalize this as, "This is a cheated version, why the hell am I watching it. I should click away."

But I just couldn't. As much as I tried, my fingers wouldn't move. My arms couldn't move. My legs were stuck, almost frozen in place. I felt every muscle in my body twitch and try to force themselves into other directions, but I just couldn't. I felt like I had been forced into a strange land inside my own body, even just for a brief moment.

And then, the suit came off. Unlike usual, Mario didn't start floating when the metal upgrade vanished. He just stood there. Something was off about his model. It was a lot... squarer, and it looked more like a beta-version of his model. (Not that it looked any worse, the in-game model still looks like ass.)

He slowly looked over his shoulder, and it... was still identifiably Mario, but it seemed off. It was almost amateurish face textures. Nothing about it was particularly impressive.

But the animation was so fluid. You could see the weight in his movements as he looked over, and slowly turned around. He was clutching something in his hand. He walked towards the camera, holding out what looked to be a photo. It looked like it was just... a blank picture, a black void. But he held it up to the camera, almost with an eerie accuracy. And it came into view.

It being this... animated eye. It was realistic, and it was darting around everywhere, almost in a panic, searching for something. I felt uneasy, till the screen shifted in a single frame, to just Mario, standing there. But this time, his skin was almost grey. Like the color of the water around him. He didn't look as friendly, not at all.

He stuck out his weird, blocky hand, and it pressed against the screen. A bulge appeared in the center of my phone, till it broke, almost in a cartoonish fashion. And he reached towards me. I still couldn't move.

His hand, felt almost unreal. It was transient, and I felt like I was being touched by a cloud. It would have been comforting if it weren't so horrifying, to be forced to sit here and wait for whatever this was to be done and over with. 

As his hand… went… into me, it felt like there were a million fingers penetrating my skull. I was sitting there, with this weird, scraping feeling going through the inside of my skin, and into my head. It felt like my brain was being slowly torn apart, yet nothing was actually being torn. It was just... that feeling. But I felt a part of me wither away. “Yahoo.” A quiet, distorted version of Mario’s happy jump played somewhere in my mind, the sound not coming from any audible source. I wanted to move.

I didn’t want to sit here, letting this happen.

I heard something, the sound of flowing water. It felt distant, but I could feel it, the water was rising, and it was covering me. I felt goosebumps rise on my skin, since it was so cold to the touch. It covered me, almost way too fast for common sense to explain. 

“Guess the bucket didn’t help.” I thought, amid the sensation overload. 

At some point, my vision faded to black, or rather grey. And all that was left was something in my head, grinding. 

* * *

Two brothers walked past a building, or rather, where a building used to be. One said “Y’know, maybe we shoulda told her.”

The taller one replied, “Would she have believed us? They never do. No one could believe this shit.”“I don’t know, Luigi. I just don’t know.” 

Luigi sighed, and went over to the lot. It was just a huge, black stain, wet with the water they had been soaked with the previous day. “I don’t know, bro. That little twerp… What does he want? Where’d the differences start to pop up? How did they start to pop up. It doesn’t make any sense, Mario.”

Mario shook his head, and pointed to the ground, pointing at a small mushroom that had grown in the center. “I don’t know, I can’t tell you why that guy suddenly got so aggressive. But it’s a curse upon everyone that looks too deep in. It lets him in, Luigi.”

Luigi pulled himself up, and yelled, “We can’t hold this in, Mario! We gotta talk about it! Tell the world!”

“About what, Luigi?”

“Parallel Universes. We have to talk about P.U.s”

Mario didn’t reply, “Maybe you’re right, but… we can’t get ahead of ourselves. We’ve got another 50 calls across the city. We gotta try and save as many as we can before it’s too late. We can’t let the Other Mario get to them too; it’s just too much.”

“... Yeah.”

And they walked away, to the next appointment.


End file.
